Stalker
by Cherylicious5
Summary: Si tu n’as jamais perdu ta santé mentale , alors tu n’as jamais été amoureux.
1. Dessert

Les carillons tintèrent d'un bruit léger signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client, c'était l'heure de pause après tout normal qu'il y'ait autant d'affluence.

À cette période, voir des couples était plus que fréquent, de jeunes couples surtout. Ils venaient, main dans la main , des yeux chaleureux et surtout beaucoup de rêves dans le regard, commandaient une table et échangeaient des regards plein de tendresses autour de la lecture du menu.

Ayame ressera son tablier et en profita pour capturer à l'aide d'un mouchoir les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

-Oh qu'est-ce que je les envie ! C'est déprimant de regarder tant d'affections quand on est célibataire !

Sakura s'appuya négligemment sur le comptoir, le menton reposant dans ses paumes et soupira.

-Hey Ayame dis tu as déjà obtenu le résultat de ton test au concours d'entrée ?

Ayame plia son mouchoir et le mit dans son sac.

À travers l'ouverture, sakura pouvait apercevoir une série de petites paires de mouchoirs croisés, empilées les uns sur les autres.

-J'ai été accepté à Rakuzan, ils m'accordent une bourse. Ayame sourit doucement à la perspective.

-Ça va être un peu triste de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés durant le service vu que tu vas emménager à Kyoto pour l'année scolaire !

Sakura fit la moue la plus _cute _que Ayame ait vu.

-Ce n'est que pour l'année scolaire, je reviendrai forcément à Tokyo durant la pause estivale et aussi à Noël et je retravaillerai volontier ici si c'est toujours possible.

Sakura se gonfla de fierté, mains sur les hanches, poitrine bombée, elle cria presque.

-ET COMMENT QUE C'EST POSSIBLE ! HÉ PAPA AYAME COMPTE RETRAVAILLER ICI LES VACANCES PROCHAINES !

Le propriétaire du café, Mr Tanaka un homme d'une quarantaine d'années environ sortit d'une pièce s'apparentant à un bureau.

-Ravi de l'entendre Ayame ! La plupart de de nos clients réguliers s'étaient déjà habitués à toi, tu peux revenir quand tu veux ton tablier t'attendra toujours. Le sourire de Mr Tanaka s'était considérablement élargi et débordait de chaleur, l'éclat qu'il dégageait pouvait guider un aveugle dans l'obscurité.

Une rougeur se forma sur les joues d'Ayame.

-B-merci...répondît elle , le bégaiement était un peu inconfortable.

-Alors où poursuivras tu tes études ?

-Le lycée Rakuzan a accepté ma demande de bourse, je vais y assister dès le prochain printemps.

-Le lycée Rakuzan, ils sont vraiment excellents à ce qu'il paraît, ils est toujours en tête de listes sur les statistiques nationales, c'est vraiment l'élite Ayame !

-Oui et il est aussi extraordinairement cher. Sakura ajouta pour couper court à l'envolée de son père.

-Ayame travaille dur et donne tout ce que tu as pour te frayer une place parmi l'élite, nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi !

Il avait agrémenté ses paroles d'un sourire dont l'éclat n'avait rien à envier à celui d'un verre neuf ... et d'un pouce en l'air.

-Oh papa arrête avec ça, cette façon de lever le pouce en souriant est franchement ridicule. Sakura geignit en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son père.

-Ayame a besoin d'un sourire plein d'entrain et de fougue pour affronter l'élite !

-Merci Mr Tanaka...je vous promets que j'y veillerais.

Sakura regarda Ayame et sourit doucement à la vue de ses poings pliées et de l'étincelle de motivation qui brillait dans son regard.

Les cloches sonnèrent à nouveau et d'autres clients entrèrent.

Ayame jeta un œil à sa montre-bracelet, juste à temps pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne lui restait que 5 minutes avant de prendre sa pause.

Elle décida tout de même de servir un dernier client.

Sakura s'occupait déjà des commandes alors elle servirait.

-Ayame , le Red velvet de la 6 !

Apparemment certaines commandes étaient déjà prêtes.

Ayame se saisit du plateau contenant le gâteau rouge et blanc et se dirigea vers la table numéro 6.

Son client était un jeune homme d'allure moyenne aux cheveux roux, il tapait quelques notes sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Ayame s'approcha alors doucement de lui et lui signala poliment sa présence.

-Monsieur, votre commande est prête.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'ayame croisa des yeux... hétérochromes, rouges rubis d'un côté et légèrement orangé de l'autre.

C'est aussi à ce moment qu'ayame remarqua son étrange regard, vide à la fois mais avec quelque chose d'étrange... comme _du calcul ? _

_-_Bonne appétit ! Ayame lui sourit poliment.

Seulement pour être accueilli par une paire d'yeux fixes qui la regardait froidement, c'était étrange, il n'essayait même pas de cacher le fait qu'il la dévisageait effrontément, ses yeux ne semblait pas ciller et on aurait dit qu'il fouillait littéralement en elle , de plus, quelque chose en lui l'interpellait, une sorte de pression qu'elle sentit émaner de lui.

Ayame décida qu'elle devrait mettre fin à ce malaise et se retourna tranquillement pour vaquer à d'autres occupations.

-... merci.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour croiser le regard de son client et se dirigea prestement vers l'arrière du bâtiment, arrivée dehors Ayame expira légèrement à la vague de brise fraîche qui fouetta sa peau.

Elle réalisa alors que pendant un court instant, elle a retenu son souffle.

-Ah t'es là.

Elle sursauta un peu à la voix avant de donner un hochement de tête en reconnaissance.

-Y'a t'il quelque chose dont tu as besoin renji ?

-Non, je voulais juste te prévenir que le patron te cherche.

-oh oui j'arrive tout de suite ! Ayame prit une petite bouffée d'air avant de suivre renji qui s'en retournait déjà dans le bâtiment.

Sakura fesait toujours le service, la petite enceinte était complète, toutes les tables étaient occupées.

Ayame se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Mr Tanaka , après avoir frappé 2 coups elle entendit le quinquagénaire lui demander d'entrer, elle pénètra et referma la porte derrière elle.

-Mr Tanaka vous vouliez me voir ?

-Ah Ayame, sakura et moi voulions te faire un cadeau pour ton départ mais nous ne savions pas vraiment quoi t'offrir et même si sakura insistait beaucoup pour qu'on t'achète des mangas shojos il serait préférable que tu choisisses toi-même ce que tu compte faire de ça.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en tira une enveloppe qu'il tendît à Ayame.

-C'est ... Mr Tanaka arrêta tout de suite Ayame avant qu'elle ne proteste.

-considére ça tout simplement comme une cadeau que l'on te fait , ça ne se refuse pas les cadeaux tu ne voudrais quand même pas nous vexer ? Le sourire scintillant du vieil homme etait de retour sur ses lèvres et Ayame vit son bras se lever pour son habituel pouce de la victoire.

Dans un arc, elle s'inclina en signe de remerciement à l'homme et un tout petit peu pour l'empêcher de répéter son mouvement fétiche, elle partageait l'avis de sakura bien qu'elle ne le souligne pas, ce mouvement était complètement ridicule.

Elle relèva le torse en souriant doucement.

-Merci beaucoup, j'en ferais bon usage.

Sa montre-bracelet bipa et ayame sut qu'il était temps qu'elle reprenne du service.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse le mentionner Mr Tanaka lui fesait déjà un signe de tête lumineux en guise d'approbation.

Ayame se retira, non sans entendre les dernières paroles du quinquagénaire :

-Que le doux vent du printemps de ta vie t'accompagne !

Ayame était partagée entre un rire franc et le facepalm.

De retour dans le service, Ayame s'attaqua directement aux nouveaux clients en prenant leurs commandes. Certains clients la reconnaissant la saluèrent chaleureusement et ils échangèrent quelques formalités.

Ayame se détendit immédiatement aux contacts de ses connaissances pas si connues.

Pour le jour spécial qu'il était, certains étaient accompagnés et entrelaçaient joyeusement leurs doigts aux mains de leurs partenaires.

L'un d'eux taquina même Ayame en lui prêtant une éventuelle romance secrète avec garçon , en réponse elle rit d'un rire franc.

Renji appela pour lui signaler qu'une autre commande était prête à être livrée et aussitôt Ayame s'excusa poliment auprès du petit cercle joyeux que formait les habitués et se retira.

Elle se hâta de rejoindre renji et s'empara d'un plateau contenant des portions de flan pâtissier recouvert de couche de caramel , l'accompagnement , un café au lait frappé, exhalait une odeur sucré de chocolat et l'estomac d'Ayame grogna à la délicieuse effluve.

Tout ça lui donnait faim.

-Table numéro 10. Renji lui rappela et ayame acquiesça avec un signe de tête.

Elle ne tarda pas à livrer la commande à la dite table à un jeune homme environ dans la vingtaine qui sourît à l'approche de son dessert et la remercia.

Ayame poursuivît son service en s'occupant d'autres commandes, fesant des allées et venues en écoutant parfois sans grande attention quelques bribes de discussions qui parvinrent à ses oreilles.

Elle n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, elle ne remarqua pas que les yeux dépareillés du jeune homme roux de la table 6 l'epiait constamment et suivait du regard tous ses mouvements à travers la salle à chaque allée et venue.


	2. Cauchemar

Il pleuvait averse, toute la végétation autour d'elle semblait crouler sous le poids des flots incessants de gouttes de pluie.

L'odeur du pétrichor se répandait partout et calmait les battements frénétiques de son coeur d'inspirations en inspirations.

Au delà de la cacophonie naturelle provoquée par les torrents de pluie, il lui semblait que tout était silencieux.

Les arbres, les feuilles, les fleurs, tout dans ce paysage semblait figé.

Comme s'ils semblaient tous redouté l'arrivée de quelque chose.

Ou de quelqu'un.

Au milieu de ce paysage qui semblait presque féerique Ayame se serait presque sentie en sécurité si elle n'avait pas conscience qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Elle ressera ses bras autour de ses épaules, trempée jusqu'aux os, elle exhalait des bouffées d'airs froides et elle sentît ses muscles se contracter par la tremblote pour essayer de produire de la chaleur.

L'hypothermie la rongeait.

Pourtant elle craignait mieux.

Bientôt le ciel au dessus d'elle se mit à gronder, on aurait dit que lui aussi était en colère

Qu'il la cherchait.

Elle frissonna lorsque le grondement du tonnerre parvînt à ses oreilles.

Les éclairs se succédaient rendant successivement le paysage aussi clair que durant le soleil aux zéniths puis sombre et ombragé avec le temps de pluie.

Tout ça ne fesait qu'amplifier son appréhension.

Les muscles raides à cause du froid, Ayame bougea son pied droit afin de se déplacer quand un toucher effleura son épaule.

Elle se figea.

Elle le sentait faire courir ses doigts sur son cou.

Il était d'un silence agaçant.

Elle aurait voulu bouger, s'enfuir le plus loin possible de lui.

Mais elle était paralysée et elle savait par les battements frénétiques de son cœur que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas dû à l'hypothermie.

Lentement, très lentement il s'abaissa et aména ses lèvres jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'il lécha d'une façon lascive.

Ayame était dégoûtée.

Ses yeux fuyaient le contact avec lui , bien qu'elle pouvait entrevoir dans sa vision périphérique une chevelure rousse hérissée.

Son souffle s'arrêta net lorsqu'il murmura d'une voix suave des mots qui lui ont glacé le sang.

-_Je t'ai trouvé A-YA-ME._

Ayame se réveilla en sursaut.

Couverte de sueurs, l'estomac noué, le coeur palpitant et la gorge sèche.

Elle regarda autour d'elle , seulement pour réaliser qu'elle était toujours dans sa chambre.

"Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar " pensa t'elle.

La peur au ventre elle examina d'un regard suspicieux chaque coin de sa chambre.

Tout était normal.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de cette frayeur qui la nouait les tripes.

Ses sens étaient toujours en alerte et elle pouvait toujours ressentir un froid dans son dos.

Qui était cet homme qu'elle redoutait avec autant de terreur ?

Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre particulièrement intimidable mais cette personne avait une présence tellement... étouffante.

Ayame n'avait jamais fait un cauchemar qui l'avait autant affecté physiquement.

L'irritation dans sa gorge lui rappela qu'elle avait besoin d'un verre d'eau , elle enfila donc des chaussons et se dirigea vers les cuisines du dortoir.

Cela fesait trois jours qu'elle avait emménagé dans le dortoir exclusivement féminin de Rakuzan et une fois sur les lieux Ayame eu tout le loisir de visiter le lycée si vanté et le constat était clair :

Rakuzan était clairement un lycée de riche.

L'architecture des bâtiments n'avait rien de typiquement nippon, on y distinguait clairement une touche occidentalisée , chose qui fût confirmé à ayame lorsque sa gardienne de dortoir expliqua entre deux-trois informations que l'architecte qui avait construit les plans dudit lycée s'était fortement inspiré du modèle architectural européen.

Les salles de classes étaient très spacieuses et possédaient même un système d'insonorisation.

Le lycée disposait d'un immense gymnase de basket d'ailleurs d'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, l'équipe de basket du lycée Rakuzan dominait largement les compétitions en inter-lycée et était la seule équipe à avoir remporté la Winter Cup depuis sa création il y'a 5 ans.

En outre, au delà du gymnase de basket, le lycée possédait 2 autres gymnase aux dimensions tout aussi impressionnantes , un grand terrain de foot, une aire aménagée spécifiquement pour l'athlétisme, une salle de sport , des vestiaires réservés à la gente sportive , une vaste piscine olympique , des laboratoires d'observation , une serre et surtout une grande bibliothèque.

Ayame savait déjà qu'elle y passerait beaucoup de son temps.

Puis à une distance d'environ 10 minutes à pieds du lycée siégeaient les dortoirs.

Bien évidemment conformes à l'éthique , ils étaient non-mixtes.

L'aménagement était tel que l'on apercevait les dortoirs masculins en premier puis ceux des filles.

Au sein des dortoirs les chambres étaient uniques, il n'y avait donc pas de colocations à envisager et hormis des pièces communes comme les cuisines où les laveries chacun possédait largement son intimité.

La mère d'ayame ne pouvait pas espérer mieux.

Ayame se servit un verre d'eau au robinet et but goulûment, sa gorge picota un peu au contact de l'eau mais une fois réhydratée , elle se sentit mieux.

Aucun bruit dans les couloirs, tout était silencieux.

Elle devait probablement être la seule étudiante débout à cette heure.

Quelle heure était-il même ?

L'horloge murale indiquait 4 h du matin.

Elle rangea son verre dans le lave-vaisselle et retourna dans sa chambre à pas légers.

Elle avait encore une bonne heure pour s'assoupir avant de débuter la journée.

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de cours.

La grande cour du lycée Rakuzan était bondé de monde qui défilaient sous les pluie bénites de fleurs de cerisiers.

La plupart des élèves se dirigeaient déjà vers les tableaux d'affichage afin de connaître leur classes.

Ayame arriva quelque peu exténuée aux portes du lycée. En effet, une fois de retour dans sa chambre elle s'était endormie comme un loir et malgré les sonneries persistantes de son réveil , elle a tout simplement dormi.

Jusqu'à ce que son alarme d'urgence lui vrille les tympans.

Elle fit une préparation à la va vite et se hâta de rejoindre le lycée.

Sakura rirait sûrement d'elle si elle voyait ça.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de coiffer correctement sa queue de cheval, quelques mèches ressortaient visiblement.

Pour l'esthétique c'était raté.

Elle leva les yeux sur l'enseigne qu'elle côtoierait pendant les trois prochaines années.

Elle se sentait particulièrement fière d'avoir obtenu cette bourse et travaillerait dure pour pouvoir la maintenir.

Réussir ici c'était déjà l'assurance d'entrer dans une bonne université quitte à rembourser un prêt étudiant faramineux compte tenu des moyens que demandait un lycée tel que Rakuzan mais la réussite espérée en vaudrait les efforts.

Sa mère aussi.

-pardon !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit elle fut bousculé violemment, elle en tangua presque et il n'y avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que sa queue de cheval mal ajustée venait de lâcher complètement.

Elle leva alors un regard irrité sur le fauteur de trouble et se retrouva nez à nez avec un grand blond à la carrure assez esthétique et au regard espiègle.

Il sautillait sur place.

-«Désolé je suis un peu pressé, je t'ai pas fait mal ? Ça va ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

Elle aurait bien répondu mais à chaque question qu'il posait , il approchait sa tête encore plus près de son visage.

-Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas... euh tu pourrais éloigner ton visage s'il te plaît... c'est gênant.

-Ah ! Il s'exclama aussitôt en se remettant dans une position plus au moins correcte.

-Kotaro Hayama enchanté ! Déclara-t-il en se pointant du doigt fièrement.

_Son irritation s'évapora._

-Ayame Kirisawa enchanté Hayama-san.

La montre de Hayama bipa et il reprit un air pressé mais joyeux.

-Ah je dois y aller à la prochaine Kirisawa-san !

-Aurevoir Haya- »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il fonçait déjà.

Drôle de personnage.

Ayame le regarda disparaître dans le grand bâtiment.

Puis elle soupira en sentant sa queue de cheval pendre, elle allait devoir arranger ça.

Mais avant il y'avait la traditionnelle cérémonie d'accueil dans le grand gymnase ,elle s'y rendît.

Elle s'assît sur l'une des nombreuses chaises disposées à cet effet et observa la grande enceinte qui se remplissait à vue d'œil.

Ayame ne se considérait pas comme particulièrement timide mais disons qu'il lui arrivait d'observer plutôt que de parler.

Mais en tout cas les groupes avaient déjà commencé à être constitués. À quelques chaises d'elle quelques éclats étaient déjà échangés entre des filles qui devaient se connaître depuis à peine ce matin.

Elles parlaient du nouveau conseil étudiant et d'autres choses ayant trait à la vie scolaire.

Les membres du corps administratif firent leur entrées et tous les élèves prirent place en veillant d'abord à s'incliner pour saluer le corps administratif.

La cérémonie pouvait commencer.

La thématique tournait bien évidemment autour de la réussite du plus grand nombre et de la formation d'une élite, le proviseur ne manqua pas non plus de rappeler le type élitiste de lycée qu'était Rakuzan et l'objectif qu'ensembles ils devraient atteindre : exceller dans les études et le sport et au bout des trois années qui concluront le lycée former une élite qui constituera les hommes et les femmes de demain. Il insista d'ailleurs sur le fait que jusqu'à maintenant Rakuzan pouvait s'enorgueillir d'avoir atteint pleinement ces objectifs et qu'ils comptaient faire de même avec cette nouvelle promotion.

Des projets et des résolutions furent adoptés dans l'optique de garantir une année sans encombres ni mauvaises conditions.

Il conclut finalement en présentant aux étudiants le tout nouveau président du conseil des étudiants fraîchement élu de cette nouvelle année.

Celui qui arriva premier aux examens d'entrée et qui fût élu à la majorité à la tête du Conseil alors qu'il n'était qu'une première année, _un kouhai, comme elle._

Elle en était intriguée, elle voulait le voir.

Le nom seijuro Akashi ne lui dît absolument rien.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit un jeune homme élégant, à l'allure noble , à la démarche digne et aux cheveux roux elle ne pût empêcher un frisson de courir le long de son échine.

C'était brève comme sensation, pourtant ça lui rappellait son angoisse de la nuit, celle qui l'a littéralement réveillée en sueurs et affolée.

_« Quelle était le problème avec ce garçon ? »_

Tandis qu'il entamait son discours, Ayame l'observa longuement pendant quelques minutes.

Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment mais quelque chose en elle lui hurlait que ce visage n'était pas étranger.

Elle songea brièvement au garçon dans son rêve et se rappela qu'il avait les cheveux roux bien qu'elle n'ait pas vu son visage mais jeta l'idée aux oubliettes aussitôt.

Son rêve n'était qu'un rêve et quelque soit ce qu'elle a pu y voir ou sentir ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la réalité et encore moins son représentant des élèves.

_Quelle idée même !_

De retour à la réalité elle s'immobilisa immédiatement de manière involontaire lorsqu'elle le surprît en train de regarder dans sa direction.

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux seulement pour le trouver en train de s'adresser le regard sur la salle sans focalisation particulière.

Elle cru avoir rêvé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la salle histoire de se changer les idées.

Pour être quelque peu étonnée.

Le gymnase écoutait silencieusement.

Tout le monde semblait comme soumis / fasciné par le jeune président et ses mots.

_« Comme des sujets écoutant le roi » résonnait une voix dans l'arrière fond de son esprit._

Ayame s'offusqua à la pensée.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans le grand gymnase et le représentant des élèves s'inclina devant le corps administratif et les étudiants, par politesse pour les premiers et en signe de remerciements pour les derniers.

Seconde B 

C'était sa classe.

Après un passage dans les toilettes des filles pour remettre sa coiffe en état, Ayame était passé au tableau d'affichage pour prendre connaissance de sa classe et d'après son emploi du temps, son premier cours était les mathématiques.

À son arrivée, la majorité des places avaient déjà trouvé leurs propriétaires, elle ne fît donc pas un tri sélectif et se contenta de ce qu'elle trouva c'est à dire une place à la rangée du milieu à la quatrième table.

Elle n'avait pas l'accès visuel direct qu'elle aurait souhaité sur les nuages ou la cour mais ce n'était pas dramatique.

Elle prit place en jetant un coup d'œil sur ses nouveaux camarades.

« -Tu n'as pas l'air du genre bavarde.

Ayame se tourna vers la place à sa gauche, d'où son voisin de table la fixait.

-pardon ?

Il lui sourît joyeusement.

-Eh bien c'est que je t'observe depuis ton entrée en classe et je trouve que tu n'as pas l'air volubile.

Ayame soupira doucement , ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui fesait une remarque qui allait dans ce sens et elle n'aimait pas l'idée que certains commencent à la trouver asociale alors elle lui tendît la main.

-Ayame Kirisawa ravie de te rencontrer ?

Elle vit à son expression qu'il était un peu surpris par le geste mais ses traits s'égaillèrent rapidement.

-Keï Kasuga ! »

Et il lui prit la main.


	3. Suspicion

-Bien je compte sur votre aptitude à diriger une recherche méthodique j'attends de vous le travail le plus fournit mais également concis vous avez 1 semaine.

La classe entière s'inclina pour saluer le départ de Sanada-sensei.

Le cours venait de se terminer et la plupart n'avaient que pour seule hâte de rentrer.

Ou de rejoindre leur club respectif.

Cela fesait déjà une semaine que Ayame avait débuté à Rakuzan.

Et elle pouvait déjà rendre à César son dû.

La réputation de Rakuzan paraissait surfaite.

Mais pour elle , elle n'était pas assez clamée.

Le rythme académique y était intense , à peine une semaine. Une semaine et elle avait déjà l'impression d'être submergée dans une mare de travaux.

Ça n'a pas débuté en toute douceur comme elle s'y attendait au vu d'un premier semestre.

Les professeurs se succédaient selon les disciplines et les jetaient immédiatement dans un moule de recherches et de travaux.

Depuis une semaine Ayame n'a pas trouvé le sommeil sans au préalable pensé à un devoir à rendre ou une recherche à effectuer.

Et voilà que Sanada-sensei en rajoutait une couche.

-Ayame-chan !

Elle fit face à son voisin de table.

-Kasuga-san.

Au cours de la semaine écroulée ayame a vite compris que son voisin était d'un type quelque peu excentrique , très joyeux , très énergique , assez bavard mais aussi terriblement sociable.

Ainsi donc lorsque au lieu de l'appeler par son nom de famille suivi d'un honorifique, ce dernier l'appela tout simplement _Ayame-chan , _elle ne s'en offusqua pas.

Même si elle le trouvait un peu déplacé.

Maintenant qu'elle le regardait plus attentivement, elle pouvait se rendre compte que si la gaité se cherchait un physique, Kasuga-san avait toutes ses chances. Il était blond, cheveux d'or et yeux turquoise, moyen de taille , il pouvait être dans les 1, 75 m et avait une carrure athlétique et le faciès de son visage semblait toujours gai.

Il avait l'air un peu penaud là devant elle , la main droite balayant de haut en bas son occiput.

-Kasuga-san il y'a quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour toi ?

-Eh bah j'étais pas très attentif au mots de Sanada-sensei, mais j'te jure je voulais vraiment suivre ! Mais bon c'était tellement long !

_Pas très attentif mon oeil oui ! Il dormait littéralement._

\- Kasuga-san tu aimerais que je te prête mes notes n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui !

Son visage s'illumina immédiatement.

Ayame fronça les sourcils.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à son voisin de table.

-« La prochaine fois je serais plus attentif ! Enfin j'essayerais ! Oh tu sais que Sanada-sensei est terriblement ennuyeux, l'écouter c'est pire qu'assister à des funérailles et pour ma défense je n'étais pas le seul à espacer !

-Kasuga-san tu n'espaçais pas, tu dormais.

-Aw Ayame-chan le prend pas comme ça !

Ayame tira soigneusement ses notes de son cartables et les posa sur le bureau voisin.

-Kasuga-san ce n'est que mon avis mais tu devrais vraiment arrêté d'être si distrait.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

-Oh merci Ayame-chan je te le revaudrai ! Hey c'est quoi ça ?

Keï pointa du doigt en direction du sac entrouvert d'Ayame d'où l'on voyait dépassé un lot de mouchoirs soigneusement rangés empilés les uns sur les autres.

-des mouchoirs je suppose, Ayame arqua un sourcil à la question.

-Je sais mais qu'est-ce tu fais avec autant de mouchoirs et pourquoi tu les ranges comme ça ? Ça à l'air joli !

Il s'apprêtait à y passer la main quand Ayame éleva légèrement le ton.

-Kasuga-san n'y touche pas !

Keï se stoppa immédiatement, il n'avait jamais entendu sa camarade parlé si peu calmement.

La honte le saisit et rapidement ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

-Désolé j'aurai pas dû.

-Ce n'est rien. Malgré elle Ayame énonça cette phrase avec plus de distance qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais c'était presque qu'instinctif.

-Je vais y aller , je compte sur toi pour me retourner les notes d'ici demain j'en aurai besoin Kasuga-san.

Elle s'en retourna pour partir.

-Hey Ayame-chan ?

-Oui ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'être si formelle hein tu peux m'appeler Keï.

Un éclair de considération traversa l'esprit d'Ayame avant qu'elle ne le réponde.

-Désolé mais je préfère conserver cette appellation.

-Ah okay comme tu veux hein !

Il lui fit un grand sourire et Ayame ressentît une pointe de culpabilité , elle savait bien que sa réaction de tout à l'heure l'avait vexé plus qu'il n'y laissait paraître mais qu'il prenait sur lui. Il essayait juste d'être sympa avec elle et elle s'est montré quelque peu froide.

_Félicitations Ayame tu es vraiment douée pour jeter des froids chez les gens._

Elle soupira lourdement et quitta la salle.

Le club d'arts plastiques. Honnêtement ça ne lui a même pas prit une journée pour décider du club qu'elle rejoindrait pour les activités extra scolaires, depuis toute petite elle a toujours aimé dessiner, les arbres , les maisons , ses camarades ou même sa maîtresse elle a toujours tout illustré au crayon sur une feuille parfois pour tuer le temps , parfois par chagrin et parfois tout simplement pour capturer la beauté d'un paysage qui lui a plu.

Voilà pourquoi elle se tenait là devant la porte de la pièce réservée au club.

Elle frappa deux coups avant d'entendre un bref « entrez» et de pénétrer dans la pièce.

C'était assez spacieux.

Mais surtout splendidement décoré.

Sur les murs figuraient des illustrations, des esquisses, croquis ou même peintures de toutes sortes. En y regardant bien Ayame s'aperçut qu'ils n'avaient pas été fait sur papier, non , ils avaient été fait à même le mur et c'était tout bonnement magnifique.

Pendant un moment elle se plongea dans la contemplation de cet espace qui réveillait son âme d'artiste.

Si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas le président du club qui s'était approché d'elle.

« - C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? La plupart des œuvres représentées ici ont été réalisés par les membres du club, c'est un peu notre façon de faire appartenir ces murs à l'art.

« -Oui c'est très beau, Ayame murmura presque rêveuse.

Puis se souvenant qu'elle était justement venue pour postuler elle s'écarta de sa bulle fantasmagorique et prit de nouveau la parole.

-Je m'appelle Ayame Kirisawa, je viens postuler pour entrer dans le club d'art.

———————————————————

Le reste de l'après-midi fût passé en en bibliothèque à faire quelques recherches supplémentaires concernant les travaux donnés par Sanada-sensei.

Bientôt le ciel vira au safran, avec le soleil couchant du crépuscule et ayame epuisée se décida à rentrer.

Elle rangea ses affaires et fit un au revoir à Nohara-san , une élève bénévole à la bibliothèque.

Sur le chemin de la sortie Ayame passa près du gymnase de basket-ball.

Ses pas ralentirent légèrement à l'entente des sons de balles crissant sur le parquet , elle s'arrêta au milieu de la cours et se surprit elle-même lorsque malgré l'envie de se reposer elle envisagea la possibilité de jeter un coup d'œil à leurs entraînements.

Elle se sentait curieuse.

Curieuse de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler les entraînements de la si célèbre équipe de Rakuzan.

Elle jeta un œil en direction de la grande porte.

Puis son estomac gargouilla.

Elle avait sauté deux repas aujourd'hui, trop pressée et concentrée à vouloir suivre en classe.

Elle reviendrait peut-être une autre fois.

-Hey !

Ni une ni deux kotaro Hayama avait déjà franchi son espace personnel.

-J'te reconnaît t'es la fille que j'ai rencontré le premier jour !

-Bonjour euh...

_Quel était son nom déjà ?_

Voyant la quasi interrogation sur son visage, Hayama fit la moue boudeuse.

-Kotaro Hayama ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu l'as oublié ?!

Il se rapprocha davantage d'elle.

À en juger par les traits de son visage c'était une chose dramatique que d'oublier son nom.

-Désolé Hayama-san ça m'a échappé.

Kotaro renifla deux secondes puis retrouva sa gaité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Puis il fronça les sourcils avant de faire un sourire narquois.

-Tu ne cherchais pas par hasard à observer l'équipe de basket en plein entraînement, histoire de te rincer un peu l'œil ?

-Hein ?

...

-Hayama-san je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir, je passais juste.

Le sourire moqueur de Kotaro s'étira d'avantage lorsqu'un coup de sifflet venant du gymnase retentît.

Il se raidit immédiatement.

-Oh merde je suis en retard ! Il va me tuer ! Au revoir Kirisawa !

Ayame ne prit pas la peine de repondre.

Il était déjà loin.

_Où était passé le san ?_

_——————————/—————————_

_-AYAME TU ME MANQUE TELLEMENT ! _

Ayame éloigna le téléphone de son oreille , les cris aigus de Sakura pourraient réveiller un sourd.

-Toi aussi Sakura, comment vont les choses là bas ?

-Ce n'est plus pareil sans toi !!! Je m'ennuie plus que jamais !!! En plus faire le service avec Renji c'est tellement nul !!!!!

-Hey je t'entends !

La voix de Renji résonna en arrière plan du combiné.

Ayame sourit à la remarque, ces deux-là allaient encore se disputer.

\- pfff laisse tomber alors ton séjour à l'école des riches comment ça se passe ? Comment ils sont les garçons ??!?!!

-Fatigant Sakura, je suis épuisée ! Ça ne fait même pas encore deux semaines et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être embarqué dans un camp de concentration.

-Awwwww ma pauvre !!! Et les garçons !!?

Ayame soupira.

-Sakura...

-Quoi il faut bien que je sache non ?

-Tu trouveras jamais un petit ami avec une attitude aussi niaise , Renji lança en arrière plan à une sakura qui s'enflamma aussitôt.

-Hey !

Ayame décida qu'il était temps de profiter de cette tension pour prendre congé, honnêtement elle mourrait de sommeil.

-Sakura , Renji je vais prendre congé de vous je suis vraiment à plat , à la prochaine !

\- ATTEND UNE SECONDE ON A PAS -

_Bip _

_raccroché._

Ayame deposa son portable sur sa table de chevet, et une fois que son crâne effleura la douceur cotonneuse de ses taies d'oreiller , hypnos l'emporta.

—————————/————————

-Non mais comment elle ose !?

La brise du soir était fraîche et le temps promettait de se refroidir encore.

Sakura sortit du café en compagnie de Renji, ils venaient de fermer.

Renji enfouit ses mains dans la chaleur des poches de son blouson en soupirant.

-Sakura t'es galère.

En réaction sakura sourit doucement.

-Elle devait être vraiment fatiguée , d'habitude même quand je l'ennuie elle m'écoute toujours sans broncher.

Ils commencèrent à marcher.

-Je suis sérieuse Renji ! Tu n'es pas assez souriant avec les clients tu es même plutôt distant ! Tu devrais davantage sourire et RENJI TU M'ÉCOUTES OH !?

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers elle avant de continuer dans ses pensées.

Sakura bouda.

-Vous avez décidé de m'ignorer toi et Ayame c'est pas sympa...

En complément elle fit une grimace de mécontentement.

Le vent commença à souffler plus fort et lentement le silence s'installa durant leur marche.

-Sakura

-Hnnn

Il la fixa tout en continuant :

-Tu te souviens du dernier jour de travail d'ayame au café ?

Sakura haussa un peu les épaules et lança :

-Biensur c'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin comment je pourrais oublier ? Tout ces couples qui roucoulaient et moi qui les observais c'était vachement dur à oublier.

-Tu te souviens du client de la table 6 ?

Sakura ne réfléchit pas avant en réponse.

-Biensur le roux super chaud qui a commandé le Red velvet ! Comment on pourrait l'oublier ? Il avait l'air tellement riche, digne et tout ça, awww tu aurais vu les regards que certaines de ces pimbêches sensées être en couples lui lançaient ! C'est sûr lui il passe pas inaperçu.

...

Sakura marqua un silence lorsqu'elle vit que Renji ne renchérissait pas à ses paroles.

-Il n'a pas lâché Ayame des yeux.

Sakura sourît en regardant la lune pleine dans le ciel.

-Bah Ayame est une jolie fille ce n'est pas étonnant.

-Non , son regard était étrange.

Sakura regardait maintenant Renji avec curiosité.

Il enfonça davantage ses mains dans son blouson et expira quelques bouffées avant de regarder la lune à son tour.

-Il n'a pas arrêté de la regarder c'était étrange... c'était... comme un prédateur qui mate sa proie.

...

-je n'aime pas ce que je voyais dans ses yeux.


	4. Rencontre

1 mois déjà.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'Ayame , quasiment vidée , franchit le pas de la porte de sa chambre.

Elle ôta assez vite ses chaussures , et se rendit immédiatement sur son lit.

Elle expira un grand coup.

Il était vendredi aujourd'hui, les cours étaient donc terminés et elle pourrait souffler un peu pendant le week-end.

Elle fixa le plafond de sa chambre d'étudiante d'un air assez vide et songea à la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu sa mère au téléphone.

Comme toujours elle lui a quasiment harcelé à propos de son alimentation et ses heures de repos.

Elle lui a parlé de Tokyo , des heures de pointes interminables, des gens qui ne s'arrêtent jamais de travailler, toujours pressés , jamais patients.

Ayame imaginait bien chacunes des descriptions en effet aux heures de pointes la capitale nippone devenait asphyxiante.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une méditation quand la faim sonna alarme.

Elle quitta avec un peu de regret son lit pour rejoindre les cuisines pour s'y faire à manger.

—————————————————————

Il était 21 h , le manteau de la nuit avait déjà englouti l'ancienne capitale nippone.

Ayame se leva de son lit. Après avoir mangé , elle s'était faîte happé par une sieste qui s'est visiblement prolongé à en juger par l'heure avancée.

Elle fixa le digne espace personnel qui constituait sa chambre d'étudiante et se sentit quelque peu déboussolée.

_Un peu de compagnie, juste un peu ça ferait pas de mal._

Avec les cours rythmés, elle a souvent eu peu de temps pour souffler un peu mais dans ces moments là où elle a un peu de temps pour s'arrêter elle se sent seule.

_« Bon en même temps tu fais pas trop d'efforts pour te socialiser aussi hein la preuve tu as quelque peu rembarré ce pauvre kasuga » une voix au fond de son esprit lui lança cette pique._

Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air.

Ni une ni deux elle saisit ses clés de chambre et revêtit son manteau , une petite balade lui ferait grand bien.

—————————————————————

Après avoir quitté le bâtiment des dortoirs, Ayame fût quelque peu étonnée d'apercevoir au loin de la lumière dans le gymnase de basket , ils s'entraînaient donc encore à cette heure là ?

Naturellement, elle prit la direction du gymnase c'était peut-être l'occasion qu'elle avait raté la dernière fois d'assister un peu aux entraînements de la si prestigieuse équipe de Rakuzan.

Plus elle se rapprochait du grand enseigne plus les crissements des pas sur les parquets se faisaient nets et audibles.

L'activité était forte.

Arrivée devant la grande porte , la brune s'apprêtait à pousser doucement la porte quand un doute la traversa.

Est-ce qu'elle avait le droit ?

Après tout les entraînements étaient des séances privés, donc normalement ils ne devaient pas tolérer de voyeurs.

Elle souffla un bon coup et décida de faire demi tour, de toutes façons elle était sortie pour prendre l'air , elle continuerait sa marche.

Son téléphone dans sa poche bipa alors.

Elle sorti le petit engin et s'aperçut que Sakura lui avait envoyé un message.

_-De Sakura :_

_Renji est vraiment un boulet parfois _

Tiens , ils s'étaient probablement encore disputés à propos de l'attitude je cite : « totalement je m'en foutiste » de Renji.

Du moins Sakura l'avait disputé.

Ayame y répondra plutard.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le grand bâtiment et quitta les lieux.

L'idée lui plût.

C'était samedi , il n'y avait pas de cours , ce qui signifiait grasse matinée en perspective.

Du moins c'était censé être ça.

Toujours fermement enveloppée dans les bras délicats et doux de Morphée Ayame éprouva un mal fou à émerger pour enfin daigner répondre à l'intrus qui frappait à la porte de sa chambre en plein 8 heures du matin.

Elle se résolu à feindre le sommeil profond.

Il finirait par s'en aller.

Et il l'a fait.

Elle enfonça davantage sa tête dans son oreiller pour poursuivre son sommeil.

Puis les coups recommencèrent à marteler sa porte.

Il n'était donc pas parti ?

A contrecœur elle quitta doucement son lit et devinez quoi ?

Elle n'avait cure d'aller ouvrir sa porte à un étranger en étant toujours en pyjama flamands roses.

Non sérieusement la bienséance était en vacance ce matin !

Elle ouvrit sa porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme de sa tranche d'âge. Il tiqua un peu à la vue du pyjama flamand roses et une fois l'évidence comprise il s'excusa.

« -Ayame KIRISAWA ?

-C'est bien moi...

Il arbora alors un petit rire nerveux.

-Euh toutes mes excuses de déranger de si bon matin , je me nomme Takeshi Inora je viens pour le compte du club d'arts.

**Le cerveau d'Ayame s'alluma a la mention du dit club.**

-Eh bien c'est assez malvenu c'est un peu une décision de dernière minute voilà le club convit tous ces membres à une réunion générale ce matin.

Et il vous présente à l'avance toutes ses excuses pour les désagréments causés.

-Oh je vois ... merci »

Il lui fit un sourire un peu gêné et se retira.

Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son club mais pourquoi CE matin ?

Pfff

Sur les lieux de la réunion , on l'informa que cette brusque décision de réunir tout les membres du club fesait suite à un communiqué du conseil étudiant.

Apparemment cette année le corps du conseil étudiant et le président a sa tête avait dans l'optique que pour renforcer la suprématie déjà écrasante de Rakuzan dans toutes les disciplines il était nécessaire que chaque club donne le meilleur de lui-même et prouve en quelque sorte qu'il mérite sa place en proposant des projets qui , s'ils sont approuvés, devront ensuite donné des résultats probants.

La réunion de ce matin portait sur des formalités comme les effectifs et la présentation globale de chaque membres.

Heureusement ça n'a pas duré.  
Ayame se promenait librement dans les couloirs plutôt vides de Rakuzan.  
En marchant elle songeait à ce qu'elle ferait ce week-end.  
Elle avait l'embarras du choix entre ses devoirs , des travaux de recherches , des révisions et dormir beaucoup.  
Ou encore appeler Sakura et l'écouter parler de ce nouveau garçon qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil.  
Ou enco-  
_BAM !_  
Elle trébucha visiblement sur ...un stylo ! Et retomba sur les fesses.  
Oui un stylo.  
Oui oui

Elle s'apprêtait à se relever et à jurer intérieurement contre ce stylo visiblement diabolique quand elle aperçu au fond du couloir deux silhouettes qui s'avançaient.

Elle a alors vite fait de se relever pour une question d'esthétique.  
Et de réputation.  
Ils s'agissait de deux filles , visiblement toutes émoustillées.  
« -Akashi-sama est vraiment gentleman ! Il paraît terriblement mâture pour son âge !  
-Tu as vu avec quelle éloquence il s'est adressé Miyagi-sensei ? Il n'y a pas de doutes on est clairement pas du même monde !  
-il est beau garçon !  
-Riche avec ça ! »

Les deux filles étaient tellement lancées dans leur énumérations qu'elles ne virent probablement pas Ayame qu'elles dépassèrent à la même occasion.

Notre héroïne quant à elle les regarda disparaître au fond du couloir un brin de curiosité dans le coeur.

_Akashi ? Comme Seijuro Akashi le président du conseil étudiant._

_Décidément il était bon celui-là._

En général Ayame s'abstenait de juger aux premiers abords ou même d'étiqueter les gens donc bien que en premier lieu ce jeune homme lui ait paru fort impressionnant elle se disait simplement qu'elle verrait ses accomplissements pour se faire une idée du type.  
La dernière idée qu'elle eut avant de se retourner pour continuer son chemin fut de jeter un coup d'œil au bureau du conseil étudiant.

C'était la dernière idée qu'elle eu avant de faire face au président en personne en se retournant.

Et par la suite la première idée qui lui traversa l'esprit lorsque son regard croisa le sien était que son regard était étrange.

Elle s'inclina sur-le-champ.

« -Veuillez m'excusez je n'ai pas regardé ou j'allais !

-Ce n'est rien. »

Elle contourna son interlocuteur seulement pour être stoppé par ses mots.

-Mademoiselle Kirisawa.

-oui ?

Elle se retourna et le fit face.

Mais tout de suite elle éprouva une gêne. Son regard était fixé sur elle et elle jura avoir sentie ses sens se réveiller lorsqu'il se déplaça pour ... se rapprocher d'elle ?

Instinctivement elle fit un petit pas en arrière.

Le temps sembla ralentir pour elle , c'est à croire qu'il était en train de se figer lentement.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques deux pas d'elle lorsqu'il prononça doucement son prénom.

-Ayame ...

Ce qui eut le don de l'énerver un peu, c'était quoi cette familiarité ?

Elle soutint son regard et demanda avec une curiosité teintée d'un peu d'agacement :

-Y'a t-il quelque chose que je puisse pour vous ?

Elle le vit alors se rapprocher davantage.

-Ah Akashi ! Te voilà !

Le concerné se tourna immédiatement.

-Soma qu'y a-t-il ?

-Eh bien on enregistre quelques difficultés au niveau des types de projets que les clubs nous ont soumis certains projets sont comment dire ...

-Je vois.

Il fixa Ayame du coin de l'œil.

-Je vous souhaite une excellente année ici à Rakuzan Mademoiselle Kirisawa.

Elle hocha lentement la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

Et ils quittèrent les lieux.


End file.
